


A Tale of Two Cities 最爱的书，最好的事 （翻译/Translation）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*甜不虐<br/>*RFR Gen向无差<br/>*所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Cities 最爱的书，最好的事 （翻译/Translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tiniest of Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483917) by [thisstarvingartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarvingartist/pseuds/thisstarvingartist). 



> *甜不虐  
> *RFR Gen向无差  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我

这个时间点到图书馆来实在有点太晚了，但，实话实说，即使半个小时之前Finch没有闷闷不乐地给他打电话，这个时间点Reese仍然会醒着，大概不是扎撒着腿懒懒坐在公寓地板上，就是忙忙碌碌清理着武器库。傍晚，一场来势汹汹的雷雨袭击了纽约，击碎了图书馆J区的玻璃窗，毫不留情地对附近的六个书架造成了巨大损害。初版书和再版书乱糟糟地躺在地上，书页皱巴巴的，封面被雨浸湿。

眼下，他们已经收拾得差不多了。相应地，Finch的情绪也……显著稳定下来。Reese刚到的时候，Finch可是处在他前所未有的狂暴状态中，每当临时遮挡破碎玻璃的瓦楞纸被风吹得朝里飘飞的时候都随之情绪激动。

Reese无需对Finch说，等到第二天重装玻璃的时候，他会把窗框钉得更结实一些。 这是他们之间已经培养出的无言默契；Reese会预期到Finch的需求，就像一只训练有素的护卫犬，并根据需求自发采取相应行动。在他一个人待着的时候，他会反复回味对方朝他露出的表示赞许的微笑和表示承情的颔首。终于，他的心可以被一些别的情绪占据，而非自厌自弃。

弯下腰，Reese拾起一本破相严重的书。《审判》。它的封面正在湿哒哒地滴水，像是悲伤的眼泪滴在图书馆的木质地板上。这本书算是损坏比较严重的；大多数书其实有幸躲过水劫。

“卡夫卡看起来不太妙啊，Finch。” Reese一边说，一边把那本倒霉的书递给Finch。Finch小心地接过湿透的小说，将它摊开放在书桌上。

“我想他的主人公在小说里也运气不佳。” Finch叹气。他的手指恋恋地很想去抚摩打开的书，但他还是收回手，继续忙忙碌碌地整理书籍，把它们一一归位到书架上。

Reese柔和微笑，甚至轻笑出声。Finch手下不停，并没有回身。

“尽管他的作品深深令我着迷，但病态程度着实不轻。” Finch继续说。 “倒不是说我偏爱宣扬正能量的书籍，但是卡夫卡对生命的解析整体上使人心惊。你有读过他的作品？”

“《变形记》。高中。” Reese回答。

“嗯，完美反映了卡夫卡本人自贬自抑的心态。” Finch仿佛在表示赞许。“但诚然是一个引人入胜的短篇。”

“你最喜欢哪本书，Harold？” Reese突然发问。芬奇这一次抬头转身了，脸上略带惊讶地看着Reese。Reese自己也惊到了。通常而言，在和Finch说话的时候，他不会直截了当地提问。这是个慢慢习得的习惯；跟他搭档这种敏感多疑人类在一起待久了就会这样。而且直截了当的问题很难得到有价值的答案，特别是以出其不意的方式提出时。

Finch沉默了一阵子。他打量着Reese，眼神里有盘算的意思，大概是在寻思简单问题背后会不会有什么隐藏深意。最终，他垂下眼，认真地思索。

“这个问题不太好回答，Mr. Reese。卡夫卡毫无疑问是一位才华横溢的作家，但是我并不觉得他在我最中意的作家之列。我认为简·奥斯汀出手不凡，她对十八世纪生活和爱情的看法引人入胜。雷·布拉德伯里的《华氏451度》独辟蹊径。我前几天读了凯特·萧邦的《觉醒》，这本小说容易激发人们的深思。”

他又一次看着Reese，若有所思地停留了很长时间。在这种时候，Finch的眼神在Reese身上扫视，目光专注得带有侵略感，穿透他的外皮，紧盯他的灵魂。Reese的胃缩紧了。这是一种熟悉的感觉。Finch总是能对他产生这样的影响，他留意到。有可能Finch也已经注意到了，尽管他从没有说。这是他在细微处的善良体贴，Reese猜测。

“我想，最终的答案应该是《双城记》吧。你读过？”

Reese摇摇头。他真希望他读过，就算是单纯是为了给Finch个好印象。

Finch冲他微笑。“我一定得把它拿给你读读。书非常有趣的，不过我怀疑你可能会把自己看成Sydney Carton。我向你保证，你俩唯一的共通点是你们俩都不惜为了自己所爱的人牺牲自己。”

“是嘛。” Reese回答。Finch没接话。他俩之间的空气好像凝滞了。Reese吸了一口气，心里想，不知道如果邀请Finch为他朗读这本书是不是太过分。Finch的嗓音有一种令人放松的素质，像是防止Reese过激的安全阀，或者Reese早已习惯的黑暗深渊里的一线光。

但是他先前直接提出问题已经是冒险了，现在他不再有勇气继续冒险。

“John。” Finch说。他的声音让Reese感觉到一阵微寒扩散到他全身。他静静等着对方开口。

过了好一会儿，Finch都没有继续往下说。他仿佛在奇怪刚刚自己为什么会叫Reese的名字。他看起来几乎是在奇怪他刚刚怎么会开口说话。

“什么事，Harold？” Reese轻声追问。

“我会尽快把这本书拿过来，Mr. Reese。”

“好的，Finch。”

Finch并不那么经常预期到Reese的需要，但是当他预期到的时候，他总是关照到底。“……如果你喜欢，我可以把那本书读给你听，在你监视的时候。如果我没记错，监视盯梢如果没人说话会特别无聊。再说我知道，你不太是那种喜欢在无事下午坐沙发上看书的人。”

如果那张沙发上有Finch，同样捧一本书和他比肩而坐，那Reese是完全不反对的。但是想到在他监视号码的时候，Finch平稳的声音透过耳机读着他最喜欢的小说，Reese的心不禁激烈跳动。“好啊，Finch，听起来是个好主意。”

Finch朝他微笑。“我也觉得这个主意听起来很有意思。”

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然这篇甜不虐，但是自从S5E13之后，我每次看到POI里提到《双城记》都是一口血。
> 
> *ME和JC的声音虽然不是一个风格，但是都好听。
> 
> *谢谢，鞠躬挥手下次见。


End file.
